familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baginton
Baginton is a village and civil parish in the Warwick district of Warwickshire, England, and has a common border with the City of Coventry of the West Midlands county. With a population of 801 (2001 Census), Baginton village is four miles (6.5 km) south of Coventry city centre and seven miles (11 km) north of Leamington Spa. The population had reduced slightly to 755 at the 2011 Census. The Lucy Price playing field is situated centrally in the village. Geography and administration Coventry Airport (built 1936), the Lunt Roman Fort and the ancient "Baginton oak" tree are within the village, whilst the Midland Air Museum and Electric Railway Museum, Warwickshire are just outside Baginton. The road from Baginton to southern Coventry (the city's Finham district) passes over the River Sowe near an old mill, which now is inhabited by a restaurant and hotel called The Old Mill. Baginton is often misspelt / mispronounced as 'Bagington'. History The Domesday Book records that in the 11th century Baginton consisted of 15 households and a mill. Coventry Airport Baginton is home to Coventry Airport, which lies just southeast of the village. First opened in 1936 as Baginton Aerodrome, it has been used for general aviation, flight training, and commercial freight and passenger flights. It had a grass surface for aeroplanes to land and take off.Evans, Ann. Remember when: Sheep grazed quietly in Baginton's lanes Coventry Telegraph 13 January 2004 With World War II it became a fighter airfield. By October 1941 308 Polish squadron were located at Baginton.James Hutchison, ‘Thomas, Forest Frederic Edward Yeo-(1902–1964)’, rev. Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, Jan 2010 The Midland Air Museum on Rowley Road is adjacent to the northern boundary of Coventry Airport. Landmarks Lunt Fort The remains of the ancient Roman Lunt Fort have been found in Baginton on the north side of the village. Parts of the fort were reconstructed in the 1970s, and it has become a popular site for school visits, as well as holding activity days during the summer. Church of St John the Baptist The Church of St John the Baptist is situated in the old part of Baginton. A scenic footpath starts near the church and leads to Stoneleigh. Baginton Castle and Fish Ponds Henry Percy, 1st Earl of Northumberland was imprisoned at Baginton castle following his son, Harry Hotspur's defeat at the Battle of Shrewsbury.J. M. W. Bean, ‘Percy, Henry, first earl of Northumberland (1341–1408)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, May 2005 The ruin that can be seen is of a late fourteenth-century house, but it is not well known due to its location in an area of woodland on private land. If Baginton Castle did exist here prior to this house, there is no sign of its ruins. The area was fenced off in 2006, and now the ruins and former Fish Ponds can be viewed by arrangement with the local farmer who owns the land. Baginton Castle and Fish Ponds are Ancient Scheduled Monuments (Numbers: 21540-1 and 21540-2). Baginton oak tree Baginton is the site of an old oak tree which is often called the Baginton oak. It is about 300–350 years old and is thought to be one of the oldest trees in Warwickshire. A nearby public house is called The Oak. There is also an old proverb about a boy called Elliott who sits under the tree when he has to contemplate decisions. Gallery Image:Baginton oak 21l07.JPG|The Baginton oak in summer. Image:Baginton oak tree july06.JPG|The Baginton oak in summer. Image:Lucy price playing field 9m07.JPG|The Lucy Price playing field. Image:Coventry Airport gate 18f07.JPG|Coventry Airport gates, Baginton. Image:Church of St John the Baptist in Baginton 5g06.JPG|St John the Baptist Church, Baginton. Image:Lunt fort baginton.JPG|Reconstructed main gate (inner aspect) of Lunt Fort References *''Domesday Book'' *Dugdale, Sir W. 1730 The Antiquities of Warwickshire, 2nd Ed. (ed. W. Thomas), London *Edwards, J.H. 1953 'Baginton Castle Excavations', Trans. Birm. Warwicks. Arch. Soc., 69 (1951), 44-49. *Smith, W. 1829 A New and Complete History of the County of Warwick, Birmingham External links * Baginton Village Website * Detailed historic record for Baginton Castle * Category:Villages in Warwickshire